Doctor Who: Velocity
Doctor Who: Velocity is an American fan series based on the 1963 British sci-fi series Doctor Who. Created by Krystal Moore and Chris Phillips, the series debuted on 31 October 2017 on the series' official YouTube channel. It stars Moore herself, Chance Fuerstinger, Jen Potcher, Paycen McGahey, Dylan Wood, and Phillips among others. Premise Krystal Moore portrays the newly-regenerated Doctor Who, a time lord with the ability to travel through space and time.https://www.imdb.com/title/tt7475496/plotsummary Episodes Episode 1 by Krystal Moore - dir. Chris Phillips - prod. Mike Murphy & Holly Ringsell (Further reading: Doctor Who: Velocity - Episode 1) The Doctor regenerates and travels back to the 1500s in a freshly renovated TARDIS, to save England’s first convicted Witch, Agnes Waterhouse, from a fiery death. Can she overcome the oppression of The Witchfinder General and save the women of Chelmsford? Episode 2 by Krystal Moore - dir. Chris Phillips (Further reading: Doctor Who: Velocity - Episode 2) The Master and The Doctor battle for supremacy but Davros and The Daleks arrive and suddenly they are fighting for the survival of the Earth! The story continues in the second episode of Doctor Who Velocity. Episode 3 by Krystal Moore - dir. Chris Phillips (Further reading: Doctor Who: Velocity - Episode 3) Davros and The Daleks continue to threaten Earth as The Doctor deals with The Master's amnesia. Episode 4 by Chris Phillips - dir. Chris Phillips (Further reading: Doctor Who: Velocity - Episode 4) The Weeping Angels are causing havoc in 1989! Can The Doctor save the planet and will Ace be able to help her? The fourth episode of our Doctor Who fan series features the return of Sophie Aldred to the role of Ace! Does she hold the secret to dealing with The Weeping Angels? Find out in this exciting new episode! Episode 5 & 6 (Further reading: Doctor Who: Velocity - Episode 5 and Doctor Who: Velocity - Episode 6) [ TBA ] Cast * Krystal Moore as the Doctor * Chance Fuerstinger as the Master * Chris Phillips - Justice Southcoat[Ep1]/Daleks[Ep2][Ep3]/PC Reg Hollis[Ep4] * Dan Eden - Newsreader[Ep4] * Denae Gardner - Casual Parking Lady[Ep3]/Ashley[Ep4] * Dylan Wood - Moral Authority Officer[Ep1]/Reviewer[Ep2][Ep3]/Jeremy[Ep4] * Jen Potcher - Agnes Waterhouse[Ep1]/Mrs. Apiary[Ep3] * Miranda Palacio - Weeping Angels[Ep4] * Paycen McGahey - Geffrey[Ep1]/Kevin Apiary[Ep2][Ep3] * Scott Grady - Witchfinder General[Ep1]/Davros[Ep2][Ep3] [ TBA ] Production 2017 On 23 August, the first post was made on the official Velocity Facebook page. On 22 October, the first trailer for Episode 1 was released on the Velocity YouTube channel. On 27 October, the title sequence was unveiled. On 8 November, Velocity was covered on Boise Weekly. Its title sequence was shared on BBC America's website, and on the 15th, Krystal Moore and Chris Phillips were interviewed on MarkWho42. On 18 November, a party was held at Re-POP Gift Shop to celebrate Episode 1 reaching 25,000 views. The same day production on Episode 2 was announced. On 30 December, it was explained the Velocity crew were working on Episode 2 and ''3. 2018 On 21 January, an photo of the Battle Dalek was unveiled. On 29 March, another photo was released, this time featuring a Hive Dalek. On March 31st, an illustration of Davros was shared. On April 16th, the trailer for Episode 2 was released. On July 19th, the Doctor Who Companion covered the series. On July 22nd, the Velocity crew revealed they'd believed that their episode would fail to perform well as the trailer for the official BBC Doctor Who series was released. Work on Episode 3 continued through July 30th. On August 2nd, they were featured on Gallifrey Times again. On November 3rd, a party was held at Re-POP Gift Shop. On 2 November 2018, The Gallifrey Times reviewed Episode 3. On December 31st, Battle Squadron Alpha was announced. 2019 On January 23rd, a promotional picture for Episode 4 was released. On February 21st, the storyboard for Episode 4 was shared. On March 20th, it was revealed the Velocity crew were to start using a Arri Alexa camera. On April 6, Day 1 was completed. On April 22nd, the trailer for Episode 4 was released. On August 16th, a party was held at Re-POP Gift Shop. On September 28th, a trailer was made for Velocity by GallifreyForever97. Specials ''[ TBA ] References See also * ''Doctor Who'' (franchise) * The Doctor Category:2010s Amercian series Category:2017 series debut Category:Doctor Who: Velocity Category:Doctor Who Category:Doctor Who fan films Category:Krystal Moore series Category:Chris Phillips series Category:Time travel films Category:YouTube series Category:2010s sci-fi series __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Wiki/Franchises Category:Wiki/Doctor Who Category:Wiki/Doctor Who Velocity